Oh Brother
by AzulaTano
Summary: Odd's cousin Theo Stones (OC, not Theo G), comes to Kadic, but when he realizes the mysteries surrounded by Aelita and her past, family just became a whole more complicated word. JxA, not much Romance. Gets a lot better after the first chapter. Also explores deeper into Aelita's past- and her mother's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story! Go easy on me, I'm only so good!**

Oh Brother

Chapter 1

Odd's effort to sneak up behind Yumi became useless once his phone went off. The others, Aelita, Jeremie, and Ulrich, just laughed.

Odd pulled out his phone. "Hello,"

"Odd, sorry to give you such short notice, but your cousin Franz is coming to Kadic. He'll be there in a few hours,"

Odd dropped his phone in shock. "Oh crap!''

"What, don't like your cousin?" Ulrich smirked.

"No he's great, it's just, well, um..." Odd trailed off.

At this moment Jim walked up. "Stones, Della Robbia! We have a new student coming soon, Franz stones. I have been informed he is your cousin too, Della Robbia. I hope that you and Stones show him the ropes," he explained. Jim turned to Aelita. Hope you and your brother get along well Miss Stones," he added before walking off.

Aelita turned to Odd. "Brother?"

"Well, when I wrote that note for you to come, We said you were the daughter of Franz and Anthea Stones, as Anthea Stones is my aunt. Since Aunt Anthea is my cousin's mother, that makes you his sister, I guess," Odd murmured.

"This is defiantly a problem," Jeremie sighed.

"Well we'll have to figure it out later, time to get to class," Yumi pointed out as the bell rang.

While the others went to science, Yumi had to go music theory. With William gone she had the table all to herself, until some boy sat next to her.

"Class this is our new student, Franz Stones," The Teacher said.

"Hey, you can call me Theo, thats my middle name," the boy smiled.

Theo looked at Yumi. "Hey,"

"Hi, where y'a from?" Yumi asked.

"Well, my mom works for the military, so we move a lot. I just moved here from Japan, my mom is in Mongolia right now," Theo replied.

"Japan? That's where I used to live," Yumi smiled.

"Really? Hajime mashite, Yumi. Yoroshiko onegaishimasu," Theo grinned.

"That's awesome! O genki deska?" Yumi asked.

"Genki," Theo nodded. The teacher began to teach, cutting off their conversation.

After class Yumi met the rest of the group in their usual spot.

"I still have no idea what were going to do about this Theo kid," Jeremie sighed.

"I like him," Yumi smiled. "He is really nice.

Ulrich died a little bit inside. He wasn't looking forward to another guy who was into Yumi he had to go through.

"Yeah, I really am," Theo smiled, jumping out and grabbing Odd around the neck. "Hey cuz, what's up"

"Uh not much, these are my friends, Jeremie Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, and Aelita Stones,"

"I already met Yumi," Theo smiled, then turned to Aelita. "Stones? That must be a common name around these parts huh?"

"Yeah, must be," Aelita muttered.

**Like so far? YumixTheo? Aelita's reaction to Theo? Please R&R! I also put a poll up that relates to the end of this story! Even if you don't read it, please take it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meant to put this up yesterday, Sorry! I also just realized I never put a disclaimer on here!**

**Me: I do not own Code Lyoko, if I did Laura would be taken away by men in black during the middle of the night.**

**Odd: As much as I agree, this is totally cliche ya know?**

**Me: Yeah, I know.**

Oh Brother

Chapter 2

Finally, it was Theo's free period. The only thing that would have made it any better was if Yumi had one too, but she had History instead. One of the best things about his new school though was that it was right next to a forest, so Theo gladly spent his time exploring. Being alone really helped Theo clear his thoughts. It didn't take long until he came upon an old house covered in vines. _Where is the little girl named Madeline? _Theo thought to himself, then smirked. His mother used to read that to him when he was younger. Faintly he remembered once telling her, "Mom this is a boring girl's story!"

Later he found his mom crying in her room. After that he never made another comment, and stopped reading it. Of course Theo thought his mom was weird, but who doesn't? His mom did work as a government agent after all, so she different on many other levels too. Cautiously, he stepped into the house of Franz Hopper.

As Aelita walked back towards her room, she noticed someone walking behind her. Sissi. "Hey, Mrs. Einstein, wait up,"

"Yes Sissi?" Aelita asked quietly.

"I know your hiding something Aelita Stones, if that is your real name," Sissi huffed.

"What are you taking about?" Aelita asked, faking bewilderment.

"You said your parents were dead, but your supposed mother is alive and overseas, and your father is no where to be found, anywhere! Theo doesn't even know you, and he is your supposed brother, isn't he?!" Sissi questioned.

"I, um, I don't..." Aelita panicked, but luckily Ulrich walked up behind her. "Something wrong, Sissi?"

"Oh no Ulrich darling I was just talking to Aelita," Sissi smiled sweetly.

"I think I'm going to head to bed now," Aelita said, walking to her room.

Theo wasn't trying to be a snoop, he was just curious is all. An abandoned house full of math, history, science and computer books, it was a perfect library for him. He took another book off the shelves _Computers for a Nerd at Heart_. He then noticed an inscription in the front cover. _Franz, lighten up a little bit, Anthea._ Strange, Anthea is his mother's name, and according to his Aunt Gracie, Franz was his father's. Stones was his mother's maiden name, but Theo had no idea what his father's last name was. Since he didn't know anyone on his dad side, he was lost there. Theo did some more looking, trying to find a name or anything. He found a desk, cluttered with papers. On the floor next to it were some papers with the Kadic Academy logo on it.

"Franz Hopper," Theo read aloud. he knew that Hopper was his mom's name before she was adopted, but Hopper is a common name. Upstairs, Theo found a photo album. inside were mostly pictures of a man with brown hair, a little girl with pink hair, and a women that looked like his mom. If it really was his mom, why was she with that man and girl? Three names were written next to the picture. Aelita, Anthea, and Franz.

Theo took his phone out and dialed Odd's number. "Odd, did you ever have a science teacher named Franz Hopper?"

"Uh, no. Mrs. Hertz has taught at Kadic all the years that I have been here, why?" Odd asked, slightly worried.

"I was walking in the woods, and I found this old house. Apparently it belonged to a Franz Hopper," Theo shrugged.

"Oh, I've heard about that house. They say it's haunted, so you better stay away from it, don't wan't to get killed by a ghost," Odd lied.

"Uh huh. See you at lunch," Theo said before hanging up. He took the picture of the three and put it in his pocket.

After Theo hanged up, Odd went sprinting toward the cafeteria, he had to warn the others.

"He knows!" Odd gasped once he flung himself into a chair at their lunch table.

"Odd, what are you talking about?" Yumi asked.

"Theo, he knows about Franz Hopper, he started asking all these question! I know Theo, it won't be long until he figures everything out!" Odd cried.

"Odd, quiet down, everyone can hear you!" Jeremie whispered.

"Sorry," Odd sighed.

"So what do we do then?" Aelita asked.

"We have to stop him from figuring anything else out," Jeremie replied.

"But then what? If he mentions Aelita to anyone I'm actually related to, we are screwed!" Odd whined.

"Why don't we just tell him?" Yumi asked quietly. After seeing everyones shock, she added, "Well, not all of it. Or tell him a convincing lie or something,"

"For now, Odd, distract him. Aelita and I will go see if we can figure something else out. Why don't we check the records we put it for Aelita? Maybe change something if we have to," Jeremie offered.

Aelita nodded. "Sounds like a good idea Jeremie," Aelita and Jeremie walked back to his room.

"You okay Aelita?" Jeremie asked.

"I guess, I am just worried Jeremie, what if someone finds out? What if I am taken away by some government agency and never see you guys again?" Aelita asked fearfully.

"We won't let that happen Aelita, I promise," Jeremie replied. He reached out and opened the door to his room. When Aelita gasped he looked up seeing someone sitting on his bed, holding up some of the papers on her father.

"Tell me everything you know about Franz Hopper, All of it," Theo demanded.

**Like so far? This was my best attempt at a cliff hanger. Things are moving pretty fast here, I am not one for fluff. Please tell me what you think!**

**I try to add chapter 3 as fast as I can, but I could use some encouragement! Please please please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Special Thanks to _****Just a Reviewer****_, thanks to you I've added Chapter 3!_**

**Also, after this story I will be working on stories that deal with Anthea's disappearance, I would love to hear your theories! Thanks!**

Oh Brother

Chapter 3

Jeremie was dumbstruck. Aelita on the other hand wanted to deny it all, but Theo had cold hard proof in his hand.

"You have 15 seconds to start taking before I take this to Mr. Delmas," Theo threatened. He took out the picture of Franz, Anthea and Aelita. "This women, looks exactly like my mother, because she is. In addition, she is with Franz Hopper. But why is my mother with this man? And who is this little girl? And what do you have to do with it?" Theo questioned.

"Why do you think we know?" Aelita huffed.

"You aren't the only Computer geniuses here. When I found out someone else had already looked into him I traced the computer back to you. Now talk!" Theo snapped getting angry.

"You don't even know that that is your mother, so just calm down," Jeremie said.

"Calm down?!" Theo glowered, grabbing Jeremie by the collar of his shirt and throwing him into the wall. "Don't tell me to calm down, I know its here! I found the exact same picture in my mom's house!" Theo smacked Jeremie against the wall again, hard enough to break a rib or two and leave a terrible bruise.

"Stop!" Aelita screamed at Theo.

"Then tell me!" Theo yelled back at her. "Tell me what you know!"

"Franz Hopper was my father!" Aelita screeched. "Happy?! Anthea, the women in that picture was my mother!"

Theo dropped Jeremie to the ground. "Liar. You are a year younger than me, how could I not know if she had another child? Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"I-I don't know!" Aelita cried. "She disappeared when I was 6,"

"6? Not possible," Theo huffed.

"Well, let her explain," Jeremie sighed.

- - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - -

An hour later Aelita and Jeremie had finished the tale, the rest of the group had joined in as well. After connecting the dots, both Theo and Aelita were in shock.

"So, Franz Hopper was my father," Theo murmured to himself.

"And my mother is still alive," Aelita gasped.

"And were siblings!" They said at the same time, coming to the same conclusion.

"So Odd, she really is your cousin then," Ulrich whispered to Odd.

"But no one in the family ever mentioned it, I just used Aunt Anthea as an aliby because she is never around and has pink hair,"

"Well then I your just an amazing guesser Odd, but this seems unreal," Theo sighed. "I need proof. Wait, If my Mother really is Aelita's mother, wouldn't your mom know, Odd?"

"Your right," Odd nodded, pulling out his phone. Once his mother picked up he began to speak, "Hey mom, how come you never told us about Franz or Aelita?"

"Odd, honey, This is something that needs to be explained in person. be there in a few hours," and then she hanged up.

- - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000

The next day the gang was eating lunch, but Theo sat with them. He sat by Odd, avioding contact with Jeremie and Aelita, but conversing with Odd and Ulrich, and even more so Yumi. Since Theo's discovery he hadn't let any of them out of his sight, Aelita in particular.

It wasn't long until Jim came up to them. "Stones, Della Robbia, you boys need to head down to the library, Mrs. Della Robbia has arrived," he informed them.

"If this is a family matter, then may I suggest Aelita come along?" Theo asked innocently.

Jim nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure,"

Odd got up and left, so did Theo with Aelita in tow. Aelita yanked her arm away. "Don't touch me," She muttered.

Gracie Maria Stones Della Robbia sat impatiently in the library. She knew there would be a time when Odd or Theo found something, but she didn't think it would be so soon. Her adopted sister's past was complicated, and painful too.

"Don't say a word until she explains first," Theo whispered to Aelita. He, Aelita, and Odd walked into the room.

"Hey Mom," Odd waved.

"Hello Odd, Theo, and who is this?" Gracie asked.

"A friend, now please explain," Theo pleaded.

Gracie sighed and motioned for them to sit down. "When Anthea was 18 she married a man named Waldo Franz Schaeffer, he went by Franz though. Both of them went to Kadic with your father and I, Odd. They both worked for a secret part of the French Secret Service, trying to defeat the Neo-Nazis. Later they also had a daughter named Aelita. Later, there were, security leaks and the head Nazi found out about them. They sent some agents to kidnap Anthea from their mountain home to get information out of her. Franz and Aelita fled, coming here to Kadic, changing their names to Hopper. They disappeared not long after, they are thought to be dead,"

Aelita felt her heart cringe as Gracie told the story.

"So is Franz really my father?" Theo asked quietly.

Gracie nodded. "Yes. Anthea was pregnant when she was taken,"

"So Anthea Hopper is still alive?" Aelita whispered.

Gracie nodded. "Of course-" she stopped, looking at Aelita with Revalation. "Aelita!"

Aelita nodded with Tears in her eyes. "Yeah,"

Gracie pulled out her cell and dialed quickly.

"Who are you calling?" Odd asked.

"Anthea, she needs to see her little girl again," Gracie replied.

**Like? Should I add another Chapter? Thoughts about Anthea? Please Read and Review! I got my first review today and it made my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I do not own Code Lyoko!**

**Special Thanks to Just a Reviewer (Guest) and CasperxDaisyxRa for reviewing! I've been sick but have been working hard on it for you!**

Oh Brother

Chapter 4

There was no excuses for what she had done, Anthea knew that. All the lives that had been ruined or effect by one single act of revenge. She should have known that you can't fight fire with fire. Sadly, that was the only way she could fight back and Franz was willing to fight back with her. She always knew there would be risks, but she just didn't think they could happen to her. She was young, she was invincible.

The moment Gracie called she went back to the base in the Mongolian Forest and asked for some time off. After working for so many years and having been through so much they had to let her go, with consent or not. If Aelita really was alive, what then? Would she hate her for Anthea had done? Would Franz be with here?

- - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000

Since it would be a while before Anthea would get there Odd and Theo went back to class. Aelita, however, needed to talk to Gracie. She had to explain why she wasn't in her 20's, how she was alive, and worst of all what happened to her father. by the end of Aelita's tale the two Stones were hugging each other and sobbing. Even though she was glad to have her niece back, she had also lost her brother. (in law).

"I miss him so much," Aelita sniffled.

"I know baby," Gracie cooed, stroking her hair.

Aelita was silent for a moment before asking, "Does she still miss me?"

"Oh 'Lita of course she does, she never gave up hope that you were alive," Gracie assured her.

Aelita smiled through the tears. "And I never gave up on her,"

- - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - -

Theo hesitantly walked to Jeremie's room. He knocked on the door. "Eh, Belpois!"

Jeremie opened the door. "What?' he asked, not thrilled to see Theo.

" Come on, I just wanted to apologize," Theo sighed.

Jeremie took a deep breath. "I get it okay, your forgiven," he huffed before slamming the door.

Since he didn't lock it though Theo just opened it up again. "What gives Belpois?"

"Nothing, I just want you out of here," Jeremie replied harshly.

"Okay, I know you may not be the happiest with me, but your acting like a stole your girlfriend and murder puppies in their sleep," Theo said.

"Well if by girlfriend you mean Aelita and by puppies all our lives then yes," Jeremie responded.

"What do you mean?' Theo asked.

"As great that it is that Aelita gets her mom back, our secret is now out and Aelita will have to leave. Mrs. Schaffer will take her away and the government will investigate and none of us will ever see Aelita again!" Jeremie yelled.

"Wow wow wow, you don't even know my mom, she's cool. She won't do anything like that. If she stays in the military like I am sure she will then both me and Aelita will stay here. If not, she wouldn't just yank Aelita away from the life she is used too. Plus my mom is like the head of government agencies, so I doubt they'll come in like that," Theo explained.

"Whatever," Jeremie huffed, leaving to go to class.

- - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000

By the time Aelita made it to the mess hall the only one left was Theo. She sat down across from him. "Hey," She whispered.

"Hey, sorry about earlier," Theo sighed.

"It's okay, I would have done something similar in your position," Aelita replied.

After sitting in silence for a while Theo spoke up, "She never forgot about you you know. She keeps pictures of you and Franz in her wallet,"

At first Aelita smiled, then asked, "Franz? He is your father too you know,"

"I know, but I never really knew him. So why call him Dad?" Theo shrugged.

"It's not his fault," Aelita murmured.

"I never said it was," Theo replied.

- - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000 - - 000

After the short yet first private conversation he had with his sister, Theo sat quietly in his bed, reading a book on quantum physics. As late as it was, he was expecting a call from his mother, and that, above all else, was most important right now.

Theo jumped as the phone rang. He jumped to pick it before any one else could hear it.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Theo? I'm on a train, it'll be a few hours before I get there. I assume Gracie already told you huh?" Anthea asked quietly.

"Yep," Theo replied. "But I want to hear it from you, all of it,"

"Well, I have no idea where to start. Your grandparents on my side, well your real ones, were Aelita Hollingsworth and Pierre Hopper. So for the first part of my life I was Anthea Hollingsworth-Hopper. My mother died giving birth to me, so I lived with my dad. Your Aunt Gracie was really my cousin, practically my sister. When my father was murdered I went to live with them. So in High School I was Anthea Hollingsworth-Hopper Stones," Anthea began.

"What about him, Franz?" Theo asked.

"I met your father at Kadic Acdemy, it was very small back then. We had one thing in common, we both lost someone we cared about to the Nazis. As I lost my father, he lost his sister," Anthea started.

"Why? Why were they killed?" Theo asked.

"Well, my father was a very rich man, who didn't give into their demands. Mica on the other hand was walking home with a friend and they passed a synogauge. It was a drive by. After that we both dedicated ourselves to stopping them. Me with my work and him with his super computer. And after a while of dating, we got married, and then had Aelita, your sister," Anthea told him.

"But what happened? Why aren't we together now?" Theo asked.

"Well, it was right after Christmas, and I had just figured out I was pregnant with you. Before I could tell him, Nazis disguised as Secret Service agents came and took me, if I would have fought they would have gotten Franz and Aelita too. They escaped and went to Kadic, but I didn't know until it was too late. Mean while I excaped the Nazis and had you," Anthea finished.

"Just one more question," Theo replied. "What are you going to do when you see Aelita in the morning?"

**I guess I just love to torture you guys, huh? Next chapter is the reunion, Please Read, Review, and tell me what you predict will happen!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A VERY VERY special thanks to Just another Reviewer, who has written multiple reviews! Okay, so here is the reunion you have all been waiting for! And a special plot twist!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, DQ, or the French Secret Service. **

**Also, After this last episode of Evolution we have a new idea of what become of Anthea. For now, I will add nothing about Tyron, but many in later stories.**

**On another note, I waited three weeks for the Subdigitals CD to arrive from Germany, and they sent me the French one, not English! The French songs are still amazing, and I can understand them, I just prefer the English. XP**

Oh Brother

Chapter 5

Anthea pulled back a strand of long pink hair from her face and put it behind her ear. Jake, her partner, was asleep beside her. He had already been in town when she boarded the train and decided to hop along for good luck. Without Jake to talk to Anthea was busy studying Turkish, her 11th language. Suddenly the ship came to a stop. Anthea punched Jake's shoulder, "Wake up, were in Paris,"

Anthea and Jake got there luggage and rented a car. Jake drove, giving Anthea a short chance to sleep. Since both of them were trained agents, they both knew it was unsafe to sleep at the same time in case of an attack. "Want to check in at the hotel?" Jake asked, nearing Kadic.

"No, not yet. Hurry up and drive Agent Man!" Anthea smirked.

Jake turned into the lot near Kadic and Anthea hurried out for a long awaited reunion.

-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-0 00-000

Due to Aelita and Jeremie being locked up in her room working on some computer project, Odd dragged Theo to the wreck room. His normally care free cousin was way too stressed out, so he, Ulrich, and Yumi invited him to play some games.

For a while no one dared to bring up any of what had happened over the last few days, they just goofed off.

Ulrich swung quickly while playing ping pong, causing Theo to miss. "Nit gut," he muttered to himself.

"Wow, you speak German?" Ulrich asked.

"And Japanese," Yumi added.

"How many languages do you speak?" Ulrich asked.

"Only about 6, German, English, Spanish, Mongolian, French, and Japanese, with a bit of Latin and Portuguese," Theo replied simply.

The others are amazed. "Why?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, I travel with my mom a lot, and I study with her. She speaks like 10 languages, same as me, but add in Swahili, Chinese, Russian, Arabic, and she is trying to learn Turkish," Theo answered.

"You've been everywhere, it seems," Odd smirked.

Theo shrugged. "I guess so,"

At that moment Gracie walked into the wreck room. "Theo, come on. I left your mother a message, were at going to meet here at DQ. Aelita is already ready,"

'See ya," Theo waved, walking out with Gracie.

Theo hopped into the back seat and sat next to Aelita. "Hey sis,"

Aelita gave him a look that said, "Really?"

Theo smiled and shrugged.

As Gracie drove Theo and Aelita just talked, both nervous. Eventually Gracie pulled into the lot and got out. Theo and Aelita followed her lead. "She isn't here yet," Gracie muttered. They sat down and waited.

-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-0000-0000-0000-00 000-000

Jeremie walked into the wreck room. "Heard anything yet?" he asked.

Odd shook his head. "Nothing, I doubt she is paying attention to her phone,"

The four of them looked up as the door was slammed open, "Odd!" a pink haired woman sighed.

"Hey Aunt Anthea, shouldn't you be meeting Theo and Aelita at DQ?" Odd asked.

Jeremie, Yumi and Ulrich looked at Anthea, finally seeing Aelita's long lost mother.

"I thought I was supposed to meet them here," Anthea sighed. "My phone's got a bug, couldn't get to my voicemail,"

"Um, these are my friends, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, and Jeremie Belpois," Odd introduced them.

Anthea smirked. "Gruß Ulrich, Salut Jeremie, Haikei Yumi,"

The three stood there in amazement. "Anyway, Jeremie, you must be the genius who turned on the super computer,"

"Um, well, kinda," Jeremie muttered, scratching his head.

Anthea turned as she heard a scream from out side. "Jake!"

The door to the wreck room opened and in walked a tall, red headed man with demonic black eyes. "Well what do we have here? Some Lyoko warriors?" he sneered.

Anthea's eyes widened. "What? How? Xana, your, your supposed to be dead!"

Jeremie turned to the others, all of them confused.

The man smiled. "Oh come on guys, you honestly don't recognize me? After all those years of fighting on Lyoko, me trying to kill you, you trying to kill me. I mean I finally get a hold of you materialization program for Aelita and this is how you greet me?"

"Xana? In person? We are all doomed," Odd muttered to Ulrich.

"Get to the super computer, now!" Anthea ordered.

"Really?" Xana frowned, taking out a gun. I don't think so,"

"Run, now!" Anthea opened the door and attacked Xana, knocking the gun out of his hands with a hard kick.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi sprinted towards the forest, with Jeremie falling behind. When they got to the factory they jumped into action. Jeremie immediaty virtualized Ulrich and Odd into Lyoko. Yumi on the other hand had headed to DQ to get Aelita, as they could not devirtualized the tower or figure out how to defeat this new her. She sprinted into the building and over to Aelita. "Aelita, we have to get to the factory, Xana has activated a tower and has taken a human form!" She exclaimed, dragging Aelita out the door.

Aelita grabbed the door and stopped. "But, what about my mom?" she asked in a whisper.

"Aelita, if we don't hurry you will never see her. She went to Kadic instead and is now fighting Xana. She told us to go tp the factory, it is the only way to stop Xana!" Yumi sighed.

Aelita nodded and went to the factory with Yumi. Jeremie didn't take long to virtualize them once they got into the scanners. Odd and Ulrich were already near the tower, trying to fight off Xana's monsters. "Hurry Aelita!" Ulrich cried as he got hit by a hornet.

000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

After throwing throwing Xana to the ground Anthea dove for the pistol. Xana quickly got up swung his fists into her side, sending her flying. After a while of really cool martial art fighting, Anthea knocked Xana unconcious. She tied him up and dragged him outside, only to find Jake out cold, lying on the ground bleeding. Anthea threw Xana aside and began tending to Jake. Anthea took out her cell phone and called the super computer. "Jeremie?"

Jeremie cautiously answered the unknown number. "Who is this? And how do you have this number?"

"Long story short, it is Anthea, and you have to return to the past now!" Anthea replied.

Two minutes later, Jake's pulse was barely there. Luckily at that moment Jeremie typed in the code with a "Return to the past, Now!"

000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

Already knowing what was going to happen, Aelita was early to meet Gracie. Before she could say anything Gracie smiled. "I already called your mom to make sure we were at the same place. Were going to meet her at the library, so she can explain to all of you," she smiled, "Lyoko Warriors,"

Before anything else was said, Aelita sprinted to the empty library but stopped short of the door. Hesitantly, she opened the door slowly. Without saying anything, she looked at the back of a women's head. The women had long, pink hair and was reading a book. Aelita tip toed inside.

"Mom?" she whispered quietly.

The woman turned around, revealing herself as Anthea. The two rushed to hug each other, and Aelita burst into tears.

"Mom, I-I thought you were dead," Aelita sobbed.

Anthea stroked her hair. "It's okay princess, everything will be fine now,"

"Daddy, he's dead now," Aelita whispered.

"I know baby, but because of him you are still here," Anthea assured her.

"I hate the super computer! It ruined all our lives!" Aelita cried.

Anthea sighed, "Yeah, it did. But your father and I made that choice, and we really didn't think it through very well,"

Aelita just held onto her. A moment later Theo walked in; Anthea pulled him over and hugged both her children tightly. "What ever happens, at least we are together now,"

Meanwhile, the other Lyoko Warriors were sitting outside.

Ulrich gave Odd a long look. "So you and Aelita really are related, huh?"

Odd nodded.

"Oh brother," he muttered.

**Like? If you want more, I'll gladly write a sequel. I have a poll on my profile with possible ideas! Please review and take it! Thanks!**


End file.
